Code Pokemon
by Yellowsgardianangel
Summary: Yellow is stuck in a virtual word of pokemon. Will her friends help save her? Will she ever come back to the world she was born or stay in the world where she learned to survive. Evil enemies are always around how will this affect her friends and the people she cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel back with another crossfic 2****nd**** one to be exact and 3 story which I a lie since all my stories that I worked to the 3****rd**** chapter is missing so yeah I have to look for it. So do the disclaimer Odd.**

**Odd: She doesn't own pokemon and code lyoko**

"Green you're getting tired. Please go to sleep. I will keep looking around," said the figure on the computer screen with a worried tone.

"What about you?" asked the green-eye boy as he raised his hand to wake his tired eyes. "Green, data don't need sleep," the voice replied, "Plus Gold may need your help for his homework and Crystal needs him to stay away for a while. Emerald said he would come and help out."

"Fine, but if the organization does anything contact us we will come and help as soon as possible and hide yourself," Green said reluctantly.

"Okay, Green bye good luck on the test tomorrow," said the voice as her figure disappeared from the screen.

"Be safe Yellow."

"Hey Greenie," cried a voice that belonged to a certain mischievous girl. The girl seemed to be dragging a poor unfortunate soul with her. To be exact an untamable black-haired boy with red eyes. He smirked to the site of it although felt a bit of pain. The boy looked up to Green with grateful eyes that begged him to help. "Pesky Girl, can't who see Red is about to die with you dragging him all over the place," Green stated. The girl turned to look at Red, "OH MY GOD RED DON'T DIE ON ME!" Green watched with hummer as the girl panicked.

Water splashed on Red's face as he saw Gold above him holding a bottle of an empty water bottle. "Thanks, Gold" Red said to his junior. "You're welcome Red as for a payment I challenge you to a soccer match," said the black haired boy with amber eye color. "GOLD!" a voice carried out through out the entire school. "As much as I love you all I have to run," Gold broke off into a sprint towards the junior building.

"Where is Gold?" asked a certain blue haired girl with gravity defining pigtails.

"He ran off Crystal"

"Why was he running from you?"

"Blue which direction?

"He went towards the junior building now tell me"

" It is none of your business," she said as she left for the junior building.

"Come on everyone we have to get to library for our self study period," Green started to walk to the library.

"Green. I wanted to ask you something…" Blue started.

"Well continue," Green wanting to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

"What do you do at home I mean with your family?" she asked.

"Where is this coming from?" Green asked.

"Never mind," with that she entered the library without looking back.

"Nice going Green," said Red as he went to chase after Blue.

"GREEN," cried a voice that belonged to a certain short blond haired boy.

"What's wrong Emerald?" Green asked as he turned to see the boy.

"Trouble," replied Emerald.

"Great just what we needed," Green said sarcastically, "I will go get them you start to set it up."

"Okay meet you all later," with that Emerald left with his back facing the school.

**End of the Prologue.**

**Odd: what was that?**

**Me: Don't know don't care now look I have your cat costume!**

**Odd: I thought I left that on lyoko**

**Me: I asked Jeremie to give it to me.**

**Odd: Really? Well that was nice of him.**

**Me: Hahahaha… so simple minded… hahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! Look I what I have Yumi's Outfit in lyoko.**

**Odd: Wait how did you get that? Never mind Yumi is going to kill you for it!**

**Me: Like she knows where this is?**

**Yumi: Angel may I please have my costume back?**

**Me: uhmmm… only if you do the disclaimer**

**Yumi: She doesn't own pokemon or code lyoko. Now hand over.**

**Me: *sigh* Good bye lyoko costume and please rememeber in italic are Green thoughts sorry if it seems a bit oc. Oh and the age grouping will be different:**

**Blue, Red, Green: 16**

**Silver, Yellow: 15**

**Gold, Crystal: 14**

**Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald: 13**

**Happy Xmas and late b-day Silver and my cousin Abe(December 24).**

* * *

"Start back time now"

**(Green's POV)**

"Hey Greenie," cried Blue. The girl seemed to be dragging a poor unfortunate Red with her, _again_. I smirked to the site of it although felt a bit of pain._ Seriously I have to have a doctor check up on me._ Red looked up to me with grateful eyes that begged him to help. "Pesky Girl, can't who see Red is about to die with you dragging him all over the place," I stated, _again another replay of the day_. The girl turned to look at Red, "OH MY GOD RED DON'T DIE ON ME!" I watched with hummer as the girl panicked._ No matter what happens this is always is too funny it is almost like a comedy show._

Water splashed on Red's face as he saw Gold above him holding a bottle of an empty water bottle. "Thanks, Gold" Red said to his junior. "You're welcome Red as for a payment I challenge you to a soccer match, but this time its going to be two games," said Gold. "GOLD!" a voice carried out through out the entire school. "As much as I love you all I have to run," Gold started to run, but before he could move I stepped in front of him. "Really again," I raised an eyebrow. " What can I say she needs the break?" smirked Gold as he passed his senior and started to run towards the Junior building. As Gold vanished from the seniors view as Crystal came into view and stopped near the group.

"Gold ran over toward the Junior building?" asked Crystal.

"And you would think he would learn by now?" I asked.

"Nope, probability not," she sighed as she left for the junior building.

"Come on everyone we have to get to library for our self study period," I started to walk to the library.

"Green. I wanted…" that is how far Blue got into the conversation when I interrupted her.

"I sit and eat with my family and talk during dinner, the rest of the day I practice."

"Green… how you… are you a mind reader," with that she entered the library with a bewildered look.

"Green you have to show me that trick," said Red.

"No you really don't Red," I thought of how many people that tried to kill me this week not that he knew since of current circumstances. Red tilts his head in confusion, but didn't press the subject further as he opened the door to the library. We walked in to find Emerald watching a fanged brunet girl quietly as possible but still yelling at a ruby-eyed boy who was whisper-yelling back.

"Will you stop flirting," hissed the Emerald. "Emerald, don't interrupt the married couple's fight" scolded Blue. Both of them stopped arguing immediately. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE," they yelled in sync forgetting it was a library. The librarian immediately sends a glare at them. _Then again no one ready notices the huge bickering between those two unless it is really loud. _"Come on guys stop the fighting you're fighting like Gold and Crystal now," Red trying to calm the fighting duo. "ARE NOT" they screamed back at Red glaring at him. "Well if you keep this up you'll end up as the married couple besides Ruby already forces Sapphire into dresses while no one else can," laughed Blue while Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other with clear disgust. _This is going to be a long day isn't._

* * *

"I have to get going Daisy is calling me to help my Grandpa. Emerald your coming with me since Crystal is also helping and wants to take you home," I said in annoyance of the situation. Blue cheated Red and me of our money in poker,_ (note to self: Never play poker with Blue unless Gold is there), _while Ruby and Sapphire are arguing and Emerald yelling at them to stop it, and a red-haired boy, Silver, watching them in annoyance.

"Okay," Emerald got up to follow me back to the lab. "Hey, Green why is it that you always leave early?" asked Blue. I stopped at the door. "Mind your own business pesky girl," I replied. _Like I will let you do it again._ I opened the door and started to walk out with Emerald.

"Why can't just tell them?" asked Emerald. The street lights seem to dimmed with each step they took. "Emerald I think its better like this or they will feel guilty and be in constant danger," I answered as I opened the gate to the laboratory lawn. "That is not true is it," said Emerald. I raised my eyebrow. "I talked with Yellow and heard that Red and Blue were both your best friend and knew what the other was thinking. Most people thought your group was in inseparable. So what happened?" asked Emerald. We stopped in front of the door to the laboratory. "If you didn't get that information from Yellow. You won't get it from me either, but I will tell you that what happened on that day became a start of a nightmare." I answered.

* * *

**okay later people**


End file.
